club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Grinstead
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = Yorkshire | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 0 | heightm = | batting = Left Hand Opener | bowling = Right Arm Slow | role = Batsman | family = | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2006- | type1 = Axbridge | debutdate1 = 29 April | debutyear1 = 2006 | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = Superstars | lastdate1 = 13 September | lastyear1 = 2015 | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = Litton | columns = 4 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 153 | runs1 = 3815 | bat avg1 = 33.76 | 100s/50s1 = -/14 | top score1 = 82* | deliveries1 = 246 | wickets1 = 4 | bowl avg1 = 73.50 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/9 | catches/stumpings1 = 26/2 | column2 = 2014 | matches2 = 17 | runs2 = 564 | bat avg2 = 51.27 | 100s/50s2 = -/3 | top score2 = 82 | deliveries2 = 72 | wickets2 = 1 | bowl avg2 = 86.00 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 1/16 | catches/stumpings2 = 1/- | column3 = 2015 | matches3 = 5 | runs3 = 50 | bat avg3 = 10.00 | 100s/50s3 = -/- | top score3 = 36 | deliveries3 = - | wickets3 = - | bowl avg3 = - | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = -/- | catches/stumpings3 = 2/- | column4 = 2016 | matches4 = | runs4 = | bat avg4 = 0.00 | 100s/50s4 = -/- | top score4 = | deliveries4 = | wickets4 = | bowl avg4 = 0.00 | fivefor4 = - | tenfor4 = - | best bowling4 = -/- | catches/stumpings4 = -/- | bowled = 26 | %1 = 17.33% | caught = 62 | %2 = 41.33% | lbw = 8 | %3 = 5.33% | ro = 10 | %4 = 6.67% | hw = | %5 = | stu = 5 | %6 = 3.33% | no = 39 | %7 = 26.00% | bowled1 = 4 | %8 = 100.00% | caught1 = | %9 = | lbw1 = | %10 = | stu1 = | %11 = | date = 14 February | year = 2015 | source = http://axbridgecc.play-cricket.com/website/player_stats_widget/batting_stats/297929?rule_type_id=179 ACC Stats }} Kevin Grinstead (11 December 1959) is an English cricketer who plays for Axbridge cricket club and was the 2011 club Captain. Kevin joined Axbridge in 2006 after moving from Leeds. Grinstead is a fluent left-handed opening batsman who favours scoring off the front foot, and a good mid wicket fielder. Former Clubs & Years *Cheddar C.C 2005-2012 *Axbridge C.C 2006-Present Career stats Batting Axbridge 50s Bowling Also See *Play Cricket Page Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Axbridge Club Captains Category:Axbridge Wicket Keepers Category:Axbridge 2006 tourist Category:Axbridge 2007 tourist Category:Axbridge 2010 tourist Category:Axbridge 2011 tourist Category:Axbridge 2012 tourist Category:Axbridge 2013 tourist Category:Axbridge 2014 tourist Category:Axbridge 2015 tourist Category:Axbridge 2017 tourist Category:Axbridge 2018 tourist Category:Axbridge 2019 tourist